1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly relates to a board game having an article or marble which moves along a prescribed game path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,714 (1973), WILSON, discloses a game including a stationary rectangular game board and a turntable positioned above the game board. A die is utilized for determining the rotation of the turntable. Four players may play the game and each player may move four marbles through a game path, from a start position until reaching a home position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,000 (1947), ASHWORTH, provides a game having a plurality of rows of game openings for moving marbles from one opening to another when playing the game. Marble supporting tubes are disposed underneath the openings. These tubes may be revolved to position open areas underneath various game openings, and cause any marbles resting in such openings to drop through and be eliminated from further play during the game.